Law's First Mate
by Mikila94
Summary: Law is seen fixing a wheelchair and the Straw Hats learn it's for his first mate. What kind of person is this man that even the marines don't know about?


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Law's First Mate**

Caesar Clown has been defeated and Law and the Straw Hats are preparing to leave Punk Hazard. The marines took the kids, promising to take them home. Kinemon and his son Momonosuke were still there since Luffy had promised that he'd take them home.

"Oi Trafal-guy, what're you doing?" Law's eyebrow twitched at the nickname Luffy had given him. Honestly, how hard was it just to say "Trafalgar"? Or "Law"?

"I'm fixing up this wheelchair I found." Law answered, having learned that if he didn't answer he'd never get rid of the Straw Hat.

"Well you seem to be doing pretty poor job" commented Franky who showed up from behind them. Law's eyebrow twitched again as he said: "Well how about you try it then?"

"Sure" Franky said with a shrug and Law handed him the tools. Ten seconds later the wheelchair was as good as new "Will this do?"

"...I suppose it will" Law said with a blank face "Thank you."

"No prob, we're friends right?" Franky said, having more or less learned to like the surgeon. Law didn't answer; he didn't see them as his friends. They were simply allies, nothing more. His only friends were in his crew, and he only counted two of them as his good friends. One of them happened to be his polar bear friend who was also a good pillow. Another one in the other hand was his first mate he had met at the age of sixteen, the man who this wheelchair was going to. He had used the same one for years and needed a new one.

"Surgeon-san, is everything alright?" Robin, who had arrived a while ago asked as she noticed Law spacing out. Law's eyebrow twitched again; what the hell was up with these nicknames!?

"I'm fine"

"Ne ne, Law, what are you going to do with that wheelchair?" Chopper asked, tugging at Law's pant leg.

"It's for my first mate; his legs are paralyzed" Law told without thinking, slapping himself in his mind afterwards. Only his crew knew about his first mate; he had been able to hide him from the marines, but now he told it to the Straw Hats of all the people? Way to go...

Robin raised an eyebrow, saying: "I don't remember hearing that there was someone in a wheelchair in your crew."

Law knew he was telling too much when he explained: "He's sick and fragile; he usually stays in the sub."

"What happened to him?" Chopper asked. Law was scolding himself again as he answered: "An accident."

"In other words you're not planning on telling us" Robin said, not surprised as Law answered "Exactly."

"That's not fair, you know my whole crew" Luffy reasoned "Tell us!"

"No, I promised him to not to tell anyone anything" Law told. Technically it wasn't a lie; it was an unspoken rule among the Heart Pirates that no one was allowed to tell outsiders about Law's first mate.

"Captain!" everyone turned to look to the sea, seeing Law's yellow submarine and one of his crewmates, Bepo.

"I'll be going now" Law said, lifting his nodachi over his shoulder as Jean Bart came and took the wheelchair "I'll see you around, Straw Hat-ya."

"Yeah" Luffy said, waiving as Law walked away "See ya Trafal-guy!"

"Trafal-guy?" Jean Bart asked, making a vein pop on Law's head.

"Ignore them" he said as he hopped on to the sub "Take the wheelchair to its new owner and tell him to come see me."

"Aye aye captain" Jean Bart said and left. Law went to the captain's quarters, sighing. It had been so long since he was here the last time. He put his nodachi down and walked over to his table, picking up a photo. It was taken around the time the Heart Pirates were founded, so there were only two people and a bear on the picture. Law smiled slightly as he watched his first mate's smile. He hadn't smiled like that in two years...

A knock to his door brought Law back to his senses.

"Come in" he said, quickly putting the photo back down. The door opened and his first mate rolled in with his new wheelchair. Law still remembered how he had seen his boat being shot when he was sixteen. Luckily for the younger man Law wasn't a devil fruit user back then and had managed to swim to him and get him to safety. Law, despite being cold by nature, had been impressed at how the boy had stood up against a world noble, even if it hadn't been intentional, so he had saved his life. His legs were paralyzed and his body was full of scars, but he was an intelligent man with good spirit, not to mention Law's best and first friend. It was no wonder the doctor had made him his first mate.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yes" Law said, turning to face him "How's the new wheelchair?"

"Not bad" the blonde said with a smirk "So, how did things go? Made any new friends?"

Law's eyebrow twitched. If there was something about his first mate that he hated it was the fact he always brought up that subject.

"No" he said "But I did meet some of yours."

"Oh?" the first mate asked "Who?"

"Straw Hat Luffy" Law answered, watching how the man in the wheelchair tensed.

"...how is he?" he asked hesitantly.

"He's doing fine" Law replied "Seems to have gotten over Fire Fist's death, unlike someone I know."

"That's good" the first mate said, ignoring the last part "So tell me, what kind of people his crewmates are?"

"Crazy" was Law's short reply that made his first mate laugh.

"Of course" he said "Was there anything else you wanted to discus about?"

"No, you may go; I'll see you at dinner, Sabo"

Sabo grinned, the grin Law hadn't seen in two years. He lifted his hat from in front of his eyes as he said: "Aye aye Captain."

**A.N: So, when did you guys realize who the first mate was? I got the idea from one website where someone was telling "spoilers", one of them being that Sabo knew Law and was in a wheelchair. I actually believed it back then (it was around the time skip, before Fishman Island.) Review please.**


End file.
